


Daichi's Surprise

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: You’re leaving class when you get a text from your boyfriend, Daichi. It seemed lighthearted and sweet, but little did you know what he had planned.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Daichi's Surprise

You were heading home from class when you got a text form your boyfriend of just over a year, Daichi Sawamura.

“I miss you baby, want to come over?

You smiled, texting back “definitely! I’m omw”, a skip now in your step.

A few minutes later you arrived at your boyfriend’s apartment, and letting yourself in with the key he had given you, you set your bag down inside the door.

“Daichi? you called out, not seeing your boyfriend on the sofa in front of the tv, where he was often found when not practicing volleyball.

“In here baby girl” he replied, and instantly your mood changed. He only called you baby girl when you were, well, being intimate - and you hadn’t expected him to be horny from the text he sent earlier.

You definitely weren’t mad about this sudden change in situation though, and you began to unbutton your shirt as you walked towards his bedroom.

Opening the door, you saw him. He was laying in bed, his briefs being the only thing keeping him from being completely naked. He stood up and walked over to you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist, he leaned close to your ear, and whispered: “hey there babygirl”, sending shivers down your spine. He lightly nibbled your earlobe, and then began to kiss your down your jawline, causing you to melt in his arms.

But he didn’t stop there, he continued to kiss down your neck, finding the spot that was more sensitive than the rest and giving it extra attention, while finishing unbuttoning your shirt.

Tossing it to the side, he continued to kiss down your chest. He slid one of his hands under the cup of your bra, and grasping your breast in his hand he lightly squeezed it. That’s when you felt his other hand on your back, and with one motion he had your bra unhooked and on the floor.

Wasting no time, he put one of your nipples in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the bud while gently sucking. You ran your fingers through his short hair, desperately trying to find something to grab onto, your legs already weakening at his touch. He knew exactly how you liked it, and wasn’t taking any shortcuts. His hand went from your upper back down, finding the small of your back and rubbing light circles around it, once again sending shivers through your whole body.

He removed his mouth from your nipple, and moved his head up to be looking into your eyes. The look he had said it all, and you simply nodded in consent. He picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bed, and gently put you down. He then climbed on top of you and continued where he left off, this time taking the other nipple into his mouth and repeating the same motion he had previously. His remaining hand went to your other nipple, and he gently rubbed the bud between his fingers. You let out a small moan, confirming that daichi was making you his more and more, every second.

He took his mouth off your breast, and after lightly kissing your hard nipple, continued to kiss down your torso, until he reached the top of your pants.

“May I?” he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

“Always the gentleman, aren’t you” you replied with a huff

“Aren’t you…” he replied, a questioning tone in his voice

“Daddy” you said firmly, and with that, he had your pants off in seconds.

His tongue was pressed against the small fabric of your thong, his saliva mixing with the heat and precum radiating from you. He licked up your folds, applying slightly more pressure when he got to your clit, causing you to grasp the sheets harder.

He continued, using the tip of his tongue to slip under the fabric of your underwear, just slightly penetrating the folds of your vagina. You moaned, louder this time, in desperation for his touch. He chuckled, and removed your underwear completely, leaving you completely naked for him. He waited just a second, admiring your beauty, before plunging his tongue deep inside you. You gasped, and he continued to fuck you with that long tongue of his over and over, reaching deeper than you ever knew a tongue could. The way his warm tongue slid in and out of you, accompanied by his strong hands holding your hips in place, made you squirm for him. He pulled his tongue out, and slid it up to your clit. he circled your throbbing clit with his tongue, still wet with your precum. He knew exactly how to stimulate your clit, and he could feel your hips desperately trying to escape and get closer at the same time. He could sense how hungry you were for his touch, so he used his middle finger to trace the circle of your entrance. you tightened, needing him inside you with every ounce of your body.

Knowing this, he delicately slid his finger inside you, simultaneously licking around your clit, bringing you close to finishing. But before you knew it, you felt another one of his fingers enter you. God, the things his fingers were capable of amazed you. They were the perfect length to hit every spot inside of you, had the perfect width in order to stretch you out for his cock. He knew how to twist them while entering to really bring you over the edge - and that’s exactly what he did.

“Daddy, I’m—“ you managed to get out, but he already knew. He pulled his fingers out, removing his tongue from around your clit at the same time, leaving you gasping for air.

But not for long, before you knew it you could feel the tip of his cock against your entrance, his strong arms holding him up over top of you. He entered you, but just slightly.

“Daddy, please” you whispered, seeing how he was holding back fucking you with every ounce of strength he had in him.

“You want me inside you, baby girl?” he asked, knowing very well the answer.

“Yes, please, make me yours daddy” you begged him.

You didn’t need to say another word, he slid inside you and began thrusting. You let out a moan, finally getting to feel him inside you. He lowered himself onto his forearms, and bringing his head down, kissed your lips, deep and passionately.

He pulled away, and moving his head to the side of yours, continued fucking you. The way he was able to reach every corner of your walls, completely filling you up, made it feel like he was made for you. You needed him to keep fucking you, and he did.

He sped up, the sound of skin on skin growing louder as you dripped more and more. You felt your legs going numb, and knew that you weren’t going to last much longer. Another moan escaped you as you neared finishing, his rhythm never breaking never let you last as long as you wished.

“I—I’m–” you tried to let out, but the pleasure you were feeling and force he was continuously fucking you with left you unable to form words.

“Are you gonna cum for me, baby girl?” he asked in your ear, once again gently nibbling your earlobe.

He knew you couldn’t respond, and took that moment to fuck you even harder, sending sparks throughout you.

A final, loud moan left your lips as you came while he was still thrusting inside you. Shortly after, you felt him pull out, releasing his cum on the lower part of your torso.

After cleaning you up, he laid down next to you and pulled you into his arms.

“I love you baby” he said, voice so soothing you’d never suspect he’d just fucked you senseless.

“I love you too Daichi” you said, relaxing into his safe arms. you couldn’t believe you were so lucky, to be his

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This could definitely be better but I hope anyone who's reading it enjoyed it nonetheless :)


End file.
